thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
The 234th Hunger Games: The Season Games
Hi, Xbilliex here (or you can call me Billie). I usually host Games on the Hunger Games wiki but I've decided to host my first Games on here while I wait for people to submit tributes into the Games I'm currently hosting on the Hunger Games wiki. This isn't my first ever Games. I've done some before. Check them out on my user profile. Rules #Capitol and District 13 allowed. #Links allowed. #I will write this in the POVs of the tributes. #Make your tributes detailed. Also notify me if they have a certain relationship with other tributes. This will make it easier for me to write their POVs. #No Mary Sues. An example of a Mary Sue is below. #'NO EDITING OF THIS PAGE WHILE I'M GONE.' #You're allowed up to 3 tributes each. #Reservations last up to 24 hours. Example of Mary Sue type tribute Name: Mary Sue 'The Hottest Girl in District 1' Rose Age: 17 Gender: Female District: 1 Strengths: Everything because I am the best Weaknesses: None because I'm good at everything Tributes Alliances Tributes highlighted in bold '''are the leaders of an alliance. Tributes underlined are the co-leaders of their alliance. Tributes crossed out have died. Careers Peyton Smith (1), Aurora Bodis (2), Coral Seaside (4), Shark Island (4), Mindy Hills (12), Adam Hills (12), Flynn Nixton (13) Loners Jayson Huff (7), James Scooter (6), Lavender Morton (10), Luna Devogne (3) District 5, 7, 9 and 13 Alliance Honeysickle Ash (5), '''Fawn Rose (7), Savannah Darnell (9), Amber Burn (13) Looking for alliance Brian Anglim (8), Erika Danyie (Capitol), Lilly Ganté (11), Paul Grasshopper (Capitol) Tribute Gallery ErikaDanyie.png|Erika Danyie - The Capitol Female Kawaii Lunaii - Paul Grasshopper.png|Paul Grasshopper - The Capitol Male Peyton Smith.png|Peyton Smith - District 1 Female Commer attemp.png|Aurora Bodis - District 2 Female DariusAsterin.png|Darius Asterin - District 2 Male Nick Maclachlan AwesomeAiden.png|Nick Maclachlan - District 3 Male Luna Devogne.png|Luna Devogne - District 3 Female coral seaside.png|Coral Seaside - District 4 Female shark island.png|Shark Island - District 4 Male gsgdf.png|Electrik Sparks - District 5 Male|link=Electrik Sparks honeysickle ash.png|Honeysickle Ash - District 5 Female Kawaii Lunaii - James Scooter.png|James Scooter - District 6 Male scarlet scarface.png|Scarlet Scarface - District 6 Female District 7 - Fawn Rose.png|Fawn Rose - District 7 Female Jayson Huff.png|Jayson Huff - District 7 Male Brian A.png|Brian Anglim - District 8 Male AromaVelonte.png|Aroma Velonte - District 8 Female District 9 - Savannah Darnell.png|Savannah Darnell - District 9 Female nathan scarface.png|Nathan Scarface - District 9 Male Drago Fire AwesomeAiden.png|Drago Fire - District 10 Male LavenderMorton2.png|Lavender Morton - District 10 Female LilliGanté.png|Lilly Ganté - District 11 Female Crimson Typhoon.png|Crimson Typhoon - District 11 Male Mindy Hills.png|Mindy Hills - District 12 Female Adam Hills.png|Adam Hills - District 12 Male District 13 - Amber Burn.png|Amber Burn - District 13 Female Flynn Nixton.png|Flynn Nixton - District 13 Male Arena The arena is large and split into four sections. In that section is a landscape that represents a season. Summer: In the summer section is a big jungle. If you find your way out of the jungle, you are led to a warm, sunny beach. The beach is nice for when you to want to go for a swim or go and relax but tributes can easily find each other on the beach. The jungle is very dangerous as it contains poisonous berries that seem tempting and 7 different types of mutts. If you decide to go the opposite way (instead of walking through the jungle to the beach), you end up at the Autumn section. If you choose to swim, you can travel to any other section of your choice. Autumn: Autumn's section consists of a forest. Fallen leaves cover the forest, giving tributes the advantage of camouflaging. This is the safest section, with hardly any dangers. The forest leads to the Winter and Spring sections. Winter: In this section, there are snowy mountains with caves. This is the most dangerous section as mutts occupy most of the caves and if you stay in this section without a heat source, tributes can die of pneumonia or hypothermia. Spring: Spring is just a field of flowers. This is the second most dangerous section, despite it's simplicity, as tributes can find each other. In the middle of the sections is the Cornucopia. Surrounding the arena is water. Arena Outfit Coral black boots, black puft jacket with the number of the tributes' district on the back, black jeans, white shirt. Twists *Tributes will be challenged in the arena, both physically and mentally. Some tributes will not survive this. *Tributes will be ranked on everything. These rankings may change, depending on what they do or how long they live. Credit goes to Kaeghan for creating this idea. *There are two '''victors, one male and one female. Rankings and Odds Credit goes to Kaeghan for coming up with this idea. These will be set after the training sessions. When a tribute dies, their name will be crossed off along with their ranking and odds. Reapings '''These will be written in the POV of Xander Rybak, the host of the Games. After the reapings, the POVs will be from the tributes. Introduction/Before going live 40 years I've been doing this job. 40 years. I've grown tired of doing this job but I never say anything as President Maysall watches over us. If I express my fatigue from interviewing kids, most of which are about to die, and having to talk about every little event that happens in the arena out loud, President Maysall will have planned my execution before I can get away from The Capitol. So I keep quiet. And express my disgust in my head instead. That way, I won't be losing my head. I walk over to the desk, right in front of the studio's flashlights. Behind the desk were screens that shown children in each of the districts and The Capitol being escorted to the reapings. On the desk was a glass of water, some paper and a pen. I sit down at the big leather chair that was also behind the desk and sip some of the water. I get a napkin out from my blazer and use it to wipe the water surrounding my mouth. I put the napkin on the table once I was finished with it, clear my throat and prepare to go live. "Ready to go Xander?" asked one of the cameramen. "Yes." I reply, resting my arms on the desk. I face the teleprompter, which had just been brought in and wait for the 'On Air' sign on the nearby wall to flash green. When it finally did flash green, I say what was on the teleprompter. "Hello Panem! Welcome to the coverage of the reapings of the 234th Annual Hunger Games. I'm your host, Xander Rybak. In just a few moments, we will show the reaping of The Capitol." The Capitol The Capitol. Because President Maysall got bored and wanted more bloodshed, he forced District 13 and The Capitol to participate. I never fully understood why The Capitol had to participate so I always assumed it was down to Maysall's sadism. It was sunny in The Capitol. Temperatures were quite high but on the televisions of Panem, the weather was glamorized that teeny bit more. The reaping stage looked shiny. Gleams of light were coming off the reaping bowls. "Hello Capitol!" cheered Amara Kodal. Amara was originally from District 2. She became victor when she was just 15. But before she entered The Hunger Games, her father paid me to let her do a work experience session in the studio. Because she was really helpful during her work experience, I let her work here part-time. She worked here for around a year before volunteering for The Hunger Games in The Capitol. Now, she just reaps tributes. "Before we reap one young man and woman to represent The Capitol for the 234th Hunger Games, I have a special video to show you." I'll admit it. Amara looked very pretty. She was wearing a red one-shoulder floor length dress, a red rose in her curly brown hair and matching red high heels. But she was wrong about the video being special. It was just the same video with a dull voiceover provided by the President, going on about the history of Panem. "For 2 centuries, we have been through numerous amounts of rebellions and The Hunger Games have been re-established on many occasions. But all of that changed when President Maysall became President." Oh here comes the biased part. "President Maysall made Panem a better place by making sure Panem's citizens upheld the traditions and rules that have made us a strong nation for years on end." Lies, lies and more lies. I was finally relieved when the garbage filling my ears was over. "Now, for the moment you've been waiting for. Time to pick The Capitol's representatives. I will pick the boy first." She walked over to the male reaping bowl and rummaged around the bowl until she picked up an small slip of paper. "Paul Grasshopper." I quickly found out who Paul Grasshopper was. He was a 16 year old with green hair. He stood astonished at first but after taking a deep breath, he made his way towards Amara. "So you must be Paul. How do you feel right now, Paul?" asked Amara, putting the microphone in front of the boy's mouth. I now saw the boy's face in detail. He had a single pink highlight, which was at the front of his hair. He also wore what looked like library glasses. I'm guessing Paul is an intelligent boy. "I'm quite surprised Amara but I will do this for my family." Paul implied in a confident manner. "Very good. Glad to hear it." Amara didn't seem interested in what Paul had to say and quickly moved onto the female's reaping. "Jacqu-." "I VOLUNTEER!" shouted a pink-haired 18 year old. She boldly made her way onto the stage. "And what is your name?" asked Amara. The girl snatched the microphone out of Amara's hands. "My name is Erika Danyie. I volunteered because I need to win. To save my family. I can't afford to lose them." Amara got her microphone back from Erika. "Thanks for that, Erika. Well this is it folks. Here's your tributes, Erika Danyie and Paul Grasshopper." I turned around to face the teleprompter once again. "That was fast. Coming up next is the District 1 reaping. Stay tuned." District 1 District 2 Now it was time for the District 2 reaping. President Maysall was originally from District 2 as well so they always had an advantage in the Games. I've seen him send sponsors himself to 2's tributes, which was unfair because there were tributes from poorer districts that starved. Everyone who tried to point out the Category:Hunger Games